


Using the Get out of Jail Free Card

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [18]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason might be fortunate that his "brother" is a cop. Dick not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using the Get out of Jail Free Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



> So I was given a few more Texts from Last Night prompts for Jason and Darcy.
> 
> I ended up combining two of them (hope that's okay) to create this.

* * *

“You know my entire department's laughing at me, right?” Dick asked, leaning against the bars. “Of all the things to be caught doing, you go down for _this?_ And not only that, you get me involved by telling them to call your brother?”

Jason smiled. “You're the one that wants to be my brother. What's a brother for if not a get out of jail free card?”

“I cannot believe I'm doing this,” Dick muttered. “And I can't believe you used up your one cop favor on _this.”_

Jason shrugged. “Darcy said, 'Give me an out of order sign and caution tape and we can have sex practically anywhere.' Honestly, what would you have done?”

“Not screw her in the church house?”

“You're just jealous.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Sure I am.”

“Did you let Darcy go first?”

“Are you kidding? S.H.I.E.L.D. sprung her an hour ago. Something about her being a danger to national secrets and all that.”

“That's my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were: 
> 
> _(559): I mean honestly, what would you have done?_  
>  _(805): Not screw her in the church house?_
> 
> and
> 
> _(765): Give me an out of order sign and caution tape and we can have sex practically anywhere._


End file.
